Adieu
by WarFoX
Summary: Un hypothétique duel Envy VS Roy. Où comment perdre l'espoir qu'on vient de retrouver.


**One Shot: Les adieux**

_Imaginez un hypothétique duel Envy VS Mustang_

_Par une nuit noire où l'on ne voit que les nuages, à l'orée d'un bois._

**Disclaimer: FMA ne m'appartient pas :'(**

_  
_

La forêt semblait plus sombre et mystérieuse que jamais, ses arbres semblaient être des monstres. Tout semblait aller contre lui. Lui, un homme qui avait décidé de tenter l'impossible. Ce que Mustang avait décidé de faire, personne n'aurait put l'expliquer clairement. Le désir de finir en brave ? La vengeance ? Ou bien l'inconscience et l'orgueil ?

Non, personne n'en était capable. Mais Mustang l'avait fait, il avait défié l'homoncule. Malgré les supplications de ses subordonnés, il y était allé.

_Et là, que dois-je penser? Après avoir fait mon testament et réglé mes dernières affaires, je ne peut faire demi-tour._

Non, il était sur qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Mais là, devant cette orée qui dégageait une aura maléfique, avec un gamin polymorphe qui lui sauterait dessus et jouerait à la guerre psychologique en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur. D'autant plus qu'il était seul.

_PourMaes, je ne dois pas avoir peur..._

Il avait déjà vaincu Lust, la pulvérisant sans qu'elle ne puisse se régénérer. Mais Envy allait plus difficile. Il pouvait prendre l'apparence de quiconque, utiliser n'importe qu'elle arme. Et était très agile...

_Digne d'un singe... digne de Fullmetal..._

Mustang s'avança vers la forêt et pris un morceau de bois qu'il enflamma. Le bois lui semblait infini, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que celui ci faisait moins de trois cent mètres de largeurs. Peut-être était-ce l'effet psychologique de sa peur ?

Mais la peur de quoi ? De mourir ? De ne pas pouvoir venger Maes ? Ou de se décevoir lui même ?

Il consulta sa montre. Plus que dix minutes à attendre. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Oui, une part de son inconscient savait qu'il était venu ici pour mourir. Sinon il n'aurait jamais fait son testament. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais drogué ses subordonnés pour pas qu'ils ne le suivent.

Sinon, il ne se serait jamais excusé auprès d'Havoc pour lui avoir piqué toutes ses petites amies.

Sinon, il ne serait jamais allé voir la tombe de Maes en lui disant qu'il allait le rejoindre vite.

_-Le Brigadier Général Hughes n'aurait pas souhaité qu'on le venge de la sorte..._

_-J'ai décidé de le venger comme ça. Je ne changerai pas d'avis._

Les dernières paroles que Mustang entendait d'Hawkeye...

Il leur avait tourné le dos à tous, ne pensant qu'à lui. Il y a quelques années, il aurait pu, sans le moindre remord, mais pas maintenant...

-Trop tard, mumura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ? Demanda une voix perverse.

Mustang releva la tête et regarda Envy, sous sa forme humaine « normale ». CàD un adolescent provocateur et l'allure hautaine, qui se tenait perché sur un arbre.

-Rien...

-Je suis à l'heure, ricana Envy. A l'heure de ta mort.

-Pas sur... répondit Mustang en illuminant Envy de sa torche de fortune.

-Si tu ne voulais pas mourir, Mustang, tu ne serais jamais venu.

Envy fit en salto vers lui et Mustang évita de justesse deux couteaux qui se logèrent dans l'arbre, à la position sur laquelle sa tête se trouvait quelques heures auparavant.

Roy fit une roulade, abandonnant sa torche auprès de l'arbre et se redressa tout en claquant des doigts dans la direction de l'homoncule. Une gerbe de flamme apparut, mais l'agile « adolescent » avait déjà quitté sa position.

Deux couteaux, fine lames telles ceux de Maes, foncèrent vers lui, et il les évita de justesse. L'un vint se ficher à coté d'un nouvel arbre. Roy le prit de sa main gauche et le lança vers Envy, tout en lançant ses « foudres » sur un autre endroit. Bien évidemment, Envy esquiva le couteau, mais se fit griller le bras par la flamme de Mustang.

-Hum..., dit-il, en contemplant son bras brûlé se reconstituer, essaie encore !

Il sauta une nouvelle fois, et cinq couteaux se matérialisèrent dans ses mains. Ils fusèrent vers Mustang qui en évita quatre, avant de recevoir le cinquième dans l'épaule.

-Oeil pour Oeil, dent pour dent, ricana Envy.

Mustang grimaçait de douleur en tenant la lame fichée dans son épaule.

-Tu n'auras plus les moyens de me rendre ce que je vais t'infliger, riposta Mustang.

Il claqua des doigts subitement et une gerbe de flammes enveloppa Envy.

La voiture était stoppée à quelques centaines de mètres du combat. Dedans, Jean Havoc, la mine noircie par la peinture qu'il s'était mise, chargeait les balles de son fusil à pompe. Sa seule arme contre cet inhumain d'homoncule. Hawkeye, Fuery et Breda ayant été drogués par Mustang, il était le seul conscient. Le seul n'ayant pas trinqué à son départ, se doutant de quelque chose. Cela avait été interprété comme honteux, sauf par Mustang, qui souriait.

Le combat semblait s'être calmé, après avoir démarré subitement. Mais Havoc savait que cela allait être le calme avant la tempête.

Cela le fut.

Les explosions de flammes redoublèrent, le feu semblait avoir pris dans la moitié de la forêt en moins d'une minute. Il y eut des semblants de coups de feus en riposte tandis qu'Havoc s'engageait dans le bois, dans le but de prendre l'adversaire de Mustang par derrière.

Mustang avait l'impression qu'il venait d'enflammer la forêt, déclenchant les flammes de l'enfer. Tout autour de lui était en feu, sauf l'endroit où ils avaient avancés, en plein milieu du bois, dans une petite clairière.

-Septième fois, lança posément Mustang.

Maintenant, il affrontait Breda, enfin, Envy déguisé en Breda, avec une grenade dans chaque main, qui s'amusait à « tout faire sauter » avec toujours ce sourire perfide le caractérisant.

Mais cette apparence ne dura pas, et au beau milieu d'une explosion, une tête barbue et longiline apparut. Celle d'Hawkeye...

-Maintenant, Mustang, battons nous à armes égales.

Mustang venait juste de se relever et s'appretait à attaquer une nouvelle fois quand il fut propulsé par une explosion.

-Sauf que je suis légèrement supérieur.

Hawkeye enferma Mustang dans un mur de feu, s'apprêtant à lui donner le coup final.

-Tu es si faible... te faire battre aussi facilement... comment Lust a-t-elle pu perdre ?

La prison de feu fut soudainement soufflée. Et une onde de feu brûla Hawkeye, qui redevint Envy.

-Pas mal... Maintenant, essayons... ceci...

Envy se mit à hurler et sauta plus haut qu'un homme ne l'avait jamais fait...avant de devenir un serpent. Un énorme serpent. Mustang recula de frayeur.

-Alors, ça te plaît ? N'est-ce pas joli comme apparence.

Le serpent commença à avancer vers Mustag, avant de se matérialiser en Envy, qui en profita pour éviter une nouvelle décharge de feu qui mourut dans l'arbre déjà carbonisé qui se tenait derrière lui.

Puis il se transforma en Armstrong, qui avança d'un pas pesant vers Mustang. Celui ci se mit à courir en hurlant vers Envy, et lui sauta par dessus.

En voyant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à lui, Havoc s'était mis à courir vers le bois.

Ils étaient, malgré le feu omniprésent, très durs à trouver, et surtout très difficile d'accès.

Son fusil à pompe sous le bras, il courait à travers le bois, encore intact à cet endroit là, vers le lieu d'où partait les explosions. Il n'avait jamais vu un combat aussi colossal, aussi violent que celui-ci. Les fusillades d'Ishbal n'étaient rien (_ndlr: admettons que Havoc ait fait Ishbal.. vous verrez ses péripeties dans Ishbal dans un autre « Oneshot ») _

-TaiSa, j'arrive !

L'alchimiste de Feu ne ressentait plus la moindre peur. Il ressentait maintenant une certaine excitation, et une certaine joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti. Il se rapellait d'une conversation avec un tireur d'élite. Il lui avait demandé s'il aimait son job.

_-Non. Je n'aime pas tuer, on voit sa victime mourir de trop près. Mais j'aime tirer. On a le sentiment de tout maîtriser. _

Là il ressentait la même chose. Sauf qu'il n'hésiterai pas à tuer Envy.

Quinze minutes avaient passées depuis le début du combat. Quinze minutes qu'il n'avait même pas vu passer. Il fit mentalement une pause pour évaluer les dégâts. Et se rendit compte que seule l'adrénaline l'empêchait de se tordre de douleur.

-Il est temps d'en finir, Envy, dit-il.

-Ouai, je vois ça... pas mal amoché, n'est-ce pas Mustang ?

Il sortit de sa cachette. Déguisé en Edward Elric

Mustang s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts quand il vit la petite silhouette de « Fullmetal ».

-Tu ne va pas me tuer, Mustang ?

Il éclata de rire et claqua des doigts. La silhouette d'Ed s'embrasa, pour laisser place à Envy qui engagea le corps à corps avec son adversaire. Et ne tarda pas à le plaquer contre un arbre.

-Fini, Mustang !

Il fit un salto arrière. Et se transforma en Maes...

-La guerre psychologique commence, Mustang...

Trois couteaux achevèrent de l'empêcher de réagir. Deux se fichèrent dans ses jambes et un dans sa main gauche.

Mustang tomba à genoux, vaincu...

-Et oui, si tu avais décroché plus tôt ce satané téléphone... (désolé, j'ai copié), tu aurais peut-être eu le vrai Maes avec toi, ici...

Il le prit par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour y voir un regard vaincu.

-Tu me laisse t'achever ? Ricana Envy en retirant les gants de Roy pour les jeter dans le feu, et le lancer à leurs suie.

Il atterrit brutalement à quelque centimètres d'un arbre embrasé, qui semblait ne demander que le brûler vif.

-Je te laisse crever lentement ici où je t'achève? Demanda Envy.

-Ni l'un... ni l'autre, murmura Mustang.

Une immense gerbe de flammes enveloppa Envy et le réduisit à l'état de cendres.

-Huitème fois, dit Mustang... ici, il y a des étincelles partout... donc mon alchimie marche, tant que mon gant a encore son cercle de transmutation...

-Bien...

Envy sortit des flammes sous la forme de Riza Hawkeye... en mini jupe... « Elle » pointa son pistolet sur Mustang. Celui s'apprêtait à « faire feu » mais hésita, l'ombre d'un instant.

-Je m'en doutais.. Tu ne peux pas tirer, n'est-ce pas?

Havoc commençait à se rapprocher de plus en plus du lieu du combat. Il avait du se faufiler entre les arbres en flammes de la forêt. Au moment où il s'approchait de l'explosion la plus proche, il entendit deux détonations. Il pressa le pas encore plus.

Les deux balles avaient ri cochées sur sa poitrine, Roy n'en revenait pas. Mais le choc l'avait fait s'agenouiller, se tenant la poitrine, le souffle coupé et la tête baissée.

-Balles à blanc Mustang...

« Riza » le prit par le col et Roy se retrouva avec une vue « de premier plan sur la poitrine de « Riza » ».

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé mourir dans cette posture, ricana Roy.

Il empoigna le pistolet de rechange qui se trouvait à l'air libre, dans son holster et se dégagea. Alors qu'il allait pointer le pistolet sur la tête de « Riza », celle-ci se transforma en Envy, qui commença un passage à tabac avec un style qu'un maître d'arts martiaux aurait applaudit...

-TaiSa ! Hurlait Havoc, cherchant le combat. Répondez TaiSa !

Son fusil à pompe prêt à se décharger sur Envy, il courait maintenant à travers les flammes peu denses de la proximité du combat.

Mustang était à terre, dos à Envy, qui ricanait avec un de ses plus grands sourires sadiques.

-Mort, Mustang...

-Pas encore... murmura-t-il.

Il changea de position, laissant apparaître un cercle de transmutation fait sur sa chemise rougie de sang.

Une explosion, puis encore une, puis une troisième. Envy hurla sa rage, tandis que Roy se relevait péniblement, contemplant le tas de cendres avant de le désintégrer à nouveau.

-Je te laisse, Envy, j'ai quelques dossiers à régler...

Il se mit à marcher vers l'orée du bois, laissant Envy se reconstituer, lentement... très lentement.

Havoc venait enfin de trouver Envy, qui était allongé, son bras se terminant de se reconstituer.

-Enfin, dit-il.

Il s'approchait, armant son fusil à pompe, quand Envy se retourna. Et à la place de ses traits se trouvaient ceux d'Hawkeye.

Havoc hésita un peu, mais tira à bout portant.

Envy perdit un quart de son ventre, qui fut réduit en charpie, mais pu tirer deux fois... les deux balles atteignirent les mollets d'Havoc.

-Argh...

Il tomba à genoux tandis qu'Envy se reconstituait une nouvelle fois. Et partait à la suite de Mustang, un pistolet à la main.

Mustang boitait de plus en plus, s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline baissait. Il avait presque gagné, mais son adversaire était beaucoup trop fort pour lui.

_Je n'ai pas gagné... j'ai survécu_.

Il tenait toujours à la main la réplique du pistolet d'Hawkeye, regardant de temps en temps autour de lui.

Il avait échappé de peu aux flammes de l'enfer, qu'il venait d'invoquer. Il avait échappé de peu à sa folie.

Il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il avait fait une bêtise... que des personnes comptaient sur lui, rien qu'un petit peu.

Vint un moment où il ne put plus avancer, et tomba. Il eut la force de s'adosser à un arbre avant de s'évanouir.

Au même moment, il commença à pleuvoir.

L'aube était venue, et avec elle, les subordonnés de Mustang, enfin réveillés, cherchaient à travers les débris du bois, dont le feu était totalement éteint. On cherchait partout, mais Mustang restait introuvable.

On avait par contre trouvé Havoc, qui n'avait pu que ramper vers l'orée du bois et appeler du secours.

Puis, la délivrance arriva, Fuery buta soudainement sur une paire de jambes, soigneusement cachées par un arbre.

-JE L'AI TROUVE ! Hurla Fuery avant de regarder Mustang.

Ce qu'il vit lui donna des frissons, il était en mauvais état. Deux blessures aux couteaux apparentes et des bleus et contusions au visage, il semblait avoir perdu pas mal de sang.

-TaiSa, le secoua Kain en lui agitant sa main devant le visage.

Riza avait accourut au cri et donnait maintenant ses instructions, avant de prendre son poul.

-Vivant... murmura-t-elle.

Envy était soigneusement cachée, métamorphosée en un grand lapin, observant Mustang. Dans un pur élan de sadicisme, il allait le tuer devant celle qui l'aimait (et non pas qu'il aimait...) , faisant d'une pierre deux coups.

Il le vit reprendre connaissance et engager une discussion murmurée avec Hawkeye.

Bien, il allait le laisser reprendre espoir avant de le tuer.

Il reprit sa forme initiale et deux pistolets apparurent dans ses mains.

Il s'avança vers Mustang. Celui-ci le vit et pointa le pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis trois heures. Envy tira une fois et vit avec satisfaction Hawkeye se jeter sur la trajectoire du tir. Heureusement pour elle, pensa-t-il, le pistolet gauche était chargé de balles à blanc.

Ce qui suivit se déroula en une poignée de secondes. Envy réalisa que les soldats avaient abandonnés leurs armes. Tout en éclatant de rire, il dirigea son pistolet gauche vers Hawkeye, qu'il faucha cinq fois en plein vol, l'envoyant valser à trois mètres. Ceci fait, il tira deux balles, qui allèrent se loger dans les poumons de Mustang.

Puis fit un salto arrière et s'en alla en courant.

La douleur était devenue insoutenable pour Roy, il allait mourir, c'était cuit... Et dire qu'il avait repris espoir, là, en ce moment, il avait repris espoir. Envy était vraiment perfide. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups, puisqu'en plus de le tuer, il allait sans doute briser Riza, qui allait se sentir coupable de son impuissance.

-Bien joué... murmura Mustang, en crachant du sang.

-Roy...

Riza s'était ressaisie et tenait Roy entre ses bras.

-Désolé dit-il, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Désolé de t'avoir redonné de l'espoir.

Riza pleurait sans retenue, en regardant le regard de Mustang s'éteindre peu à peu.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas mourir... pas maintenant...

-Trop tard... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu exaucer ton voeu...

-Non...

-Adieu, Riza... et je ne peux pas te dire que je te reverrais en enfer... c'est faux.

Mustang ferma les yeux, une dernière fois, et s'abandonna à la mort, qui venait le prendre.

-j'espère qu'il ne pleut pas en enfer, dit-il...

Ce furent ses dernières paroles.

FIN

**Notes:**

**Ouai, je sais, ça ne va pas te plaire, Frip-Ouille. Mais bon, ça reste une tragédie, il est clairement dit que Mustang meurt au début. **

**Et non, pas de ROYAI pour cette fois.. à la prochaine...**

**et rewiew please!**


End file.
